


Trouble Lurking

by Kiterie



Series: 100 themes [38]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-29
Updated: 2008-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genma is stalked by a certain pony-tailed mischief maker</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble Lurking

Iruka crept over the roof as quietly as he could, ducking down whenever the other stopped to look around. He slid down the tiles and and dropped into the alley behind the Tokubetsu. The soft sound of his feet hitting the dirt was enough to cause the jounin to spin around. Iruka however was prepared and henged into a cat before the other could catch sight of him. Shaking his head, Genma turned back around and continued on his way.

They turned corners and slid through alleys, but the chunin managed to remain hidden and in the shadows the entire way. It wasn't until the window of older man's apartment came into view that Iruka thought that _maybe_ he'd been found out.

"I know you're there," Genma stated peering into the shadows, obviously unable to see who was following him. "Iruka, stop it. I know you're following me, so just cut it out."

He _almost_ stepped from his hiding place, but then the golden-haired man spun around, throwing his hands up in the air and stormed towards his door. "Fine then, you can stay out here! See if I care."

Genma fumbled his keys, dropping them. And, it was in that brief moment as the bits of metal fell towards the ground that Iruka pounced. His hands flashed through the signs faster than he knew they could and a second later he landed on his butt in front of the jounin.

To his credit, Genma, didn't jump. Instead he sighed. "Where's my keys you?" Iruka pointed to the ground behind Genma, where he'd been only moments before, and grinned.

"Your shirt's right. You _are_ trouble." Then with a laugh, the other spun around grabbed his keys and opened the door. "So, Trouble, are you coming in? Or are you going to continue lurking around out here?"

Iruka grinned and followed the other man inside.


End file.
